Legos
by redrose7856
Summary: Everyone remembered their last "normal" day in life. Guerrero had been playing Legos with his kid when he'd gotten the Old Man's call. Tag to "Christopher Chance".


**Disclaimer: I do not own "Human Target". It belongs to Fox.**

**This fanfiction is dedicated to my friend, Nyla Dex. Thanks for your unending support when it comes to my muse.  
**

Legos.

I remembered Legos. Not the most impressive of memories, but that was my style after all. Uniquely pragmatic.

Besides, you never forgot what happened on your last "normal" day in life.

On mine, I'd been playing Legos with my kid.

We'd been trying to see how tall of a tower we could build, using every Lego we owned. I'd been separating the blocks from everything else when my cellphone rang. Emily – poor kid – had actually jumped at the sound of my pocket vibrating. Then again, no one called me at home. Ever.

Sighing, I pulled the phone out of my pocket and opened it.

"This is Guerrero," I said, balancing the phone between my ear and shoulder as I helped Emily add another layer to our tower.

"It's me," rumbled an accented voice. "I need you for a job."

"Kinda busy right now," I answered, resisting the urge to say "dude". "Send Junior."

I didn't know what the job was, but I was sure J. could handle it. We'd done missions together before for the Old Man, and he was a good guy.

"He is the job."

I nearly knocked over the tower as my hand, moving to add a block, slammed into the side. Emily gasped and grabbed it as I shook my stinging hand and stifled curses not meant for her seven year-old ears.

"Sorry, dude, can you repeat that?" I asked between clenched teeth.

"He's gone. I sent him to do a job and he took off with the target."

Ordinarily, I'd have found the situation laughable. Then it was just annoying.

"Send Baptiste," I said in irritation, causing Emily to look at me warily, as if I was mad at her.

"He's busy."

"Yeah, well, that makes two of us."

"This is not a request, Guerrero. Get it done."

Then he hung up. I snapped the phone shut and shoved it into my pocket, trying not to lose my temper.

"Daddy?" Emily asked, looking worried. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," I said quickly, ruffling her hair. "I just have to go to work."

Her face instantly cleared and she got up and ran over to me.

"That's OK, Daddy," she chirped, hugging me tightly. "Go fight the bad guys."

I hugged her tightly and then stood up, careful to avoid any Lego pieces.

"We'll finish the tower when I get back," I promised.

"OK," she agreed, following me to the door. "I love you."

"Love you, too, pal," I answered automatically before leaving the apartment.

Later, after my run-in with Junior, I sat in my car outside our building for hours, my mind racing. I couldn't shake the image of the target – Catherine something – stopping Junior from killing me. A part of me was grateful, sure, but the rest of me was just confused. Why had she done it? I'd been sent to _kill_ her. And what about Junior? What'd he mean she "hadn't done anything wrong"? Did it matter?

_Why hadn't he taken the shot?_

At about midnight, I got out of the car and went into the apartment. After packing up a few bags of stuff and putting them in the car, I stuck my gun in my waistband and went into Emily's room to wake her.

"Daddy?" she mumbled, looking sleepily at me.

"Yeah, c'mon," I whispered, picking her up. "We're gonna go away for a while."

Bless her, she was too tired to ask questions. That, and she trusted me one hundred percent. Dozing, she put her arms around my neck and clung to me. Grabbing her teddy bear, I carried her out of the apartment and set her in the front seat, wrapping her in blankets before fastening the seatbelt around her.

Then I got into the front seat and started the engine. As I shifted into reverse, my cellphone buzzed. I looked at the screen:

_Baptiste_

Sighing, I rolled down the window and tossed the phone out before continuing to back out of the space.

My vision drifted away from the rear window and over to a Lego tower that was slightly askew in the back seat.

I glanced at Emily and allowed a small smile to cross my face.

No matter what, we would always have Legos.

**Enjoy! There'll be more about Emily in later fanfictions, don't worry! Please reivew!**


End file.
